


aged like wine, fresh like lemons

by earlofcardigans



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://bandomkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://bandomkinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>bandomkinkmeme</b></a></span>. </p>
<p>Bob is mostly unprepared for when Brian slips his still-knotted tie over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aged like wine, fresh like lemons

Bob answers his phone on the second ring. He's debating frozen broccoli and cheese or just regular broccoli when Brian asks him, "So, am I tying you up later?"

He gets the broccoli and cheese. Brian hates processed cheese, but Brian doesn't have to eat it.

"I don't know. Do you want to tie me up later?" When he gets to the end of the aisle, he can't decide whether he should go left or right. "Did we still need hamburger buns? Are we still doing that thing with your people?"

"Yeah, get the ones with sesame seeds. Do you want me to tie you up later? I mean, we haven't done that in a while, and it's Friday." Bob can hear Brian moving around the kitchen.

"Is it a Special Sex Friday? Are you cooking me meatballs right now?"

"It could be a Special Sex Friday if you wanted. Haven't tied you up in a while, Bryar. Just saying."

Bob sighs as he thinks about it. "Nah. Lets skip that and I'll fuck you on the living room floor. Change of scenery." Bob grabs Brian's favorite ice cream for later and heads to the front.

"I like it. See you later. And don't forget to get gas so we don't have to in the morning." Schechter. Always ordering him around.  
==

"Why are you cooking in your work clothes?" Bob drops all the nonperishable groceries at Brian's feet and shoves everything else in the freezer. He'll sort it out later when he wakes up at two in the morning after Brian's stolen his blanket and most of his pillow.

"Not sure. Just didn't change. Taste this."

Bob licks the spoon Brian holds up to him, sets a hand on one of Brian's hips to steady himself. "Tastes good. More salt. Less clothes."

Brian snorts at him, but he lets Bob loosen his tie and unbutton most of his shirt and his cuffs.

"Take your meatballs and go sit down, motherfucker. I don't need the handsy help."

"Fine." But Bob licks Brian's exposed collarbone before he goes.  
==

"You're not really into this right now, are you, Bryar?" Only a little breathless, not near as much as Bob would like. He likes when Brian works for it. "You said you were gonna fuck me through the living room floor. You'll need to go harder than that." Brian pulls his leg up and digs a heel into the back of Bob's thigh. Bob doesn't move much harder, tilts his hips forward a bit, raises up on his arms and bites at the middle of Brian's neck.

"I'm pretty sure I said I would fuck you _on_ the floor. I'm doing my job. Now why don't you get a hand around your cock and start making that wheezing noise that makes me happy?"

Brian tries to scowl but Bob just pulls out and fucks him slow like they both like until Brian's hand curls around the leg of the big chair and Bob can't really breathe.

"On second thought, I think I do want to tie you up." Brian pushes at Bob's shoulder until he looks him in the face. "This isn't going near fast enough."

"And tying me up will? You should have thought about that earlier, Schechter. I guess we can hang this up and go to bed?"

"I have a better idea. C'mere."

Bob isn't sure where he's going. He is on top of Brian, but he puts his nose on Brian's chin and Bob is mostly unprepared for when Brian slips his still-knotted tie over his head.

"You gonna say when?" Brian asks as he tightens the knot.

Bob shakes his head and feels the silk - he knows it's silk because he bought the thing - rub under his ears. Brian smiles at him and yanks. The tie goes really fucking tight, but Bob can still breathe. Usually it's the other way around--Brian with silk around his throat or Bob's hand, or begging Bob to hold him down at just the right the angle, and it's always so fucking hot that Bob can't ever get a grip on what he's supposed to be doing. He rolls his head around and tests out his restraints and Brian's hold, smiles when Brian shakes his head.

Brian pulls him down and kisses him before he says, "Now. Fuck me."

Bob moves a little bit faster than before. Brian wraps his leg around Bob's waist and every time he gets a little harder, Brian tightens the tie. Bob can feel it when he swallows. It makes him a little wild. He gets a hand on Brian's thigh and fucks him harder. He can feel it when he tries to take a big breath. He can feel it when Brian shifts down and Bob wants to gasp and Brian tugs harder and Bob can't do more than pant. He's only vaguely aware of the sounds Brian makes and how Bob knows he's lost all the soft edge and all he can do is fuck into Brian faster because when he pulls out, Brian doesn't let up and Bob knows he can breathe but he's on the verge of crazy with wanting not to.

Bob fists a hand in Brian's hair and Brian yanks Bob to the left. It turns Bob in such a way that he can't breathe at all for about four seconds. He forgets his rhythm for a minute and when he comes back to Brian's fingers on his neck he hears his low, raspy laugh.

"That's what I thought. You kinda did want to be tied up today, Bob." Brian moves his hips up and pulls the tie at the same time and Bob can't talk, can't breathe and he's coming before he's ready. His hips moving into Brian without any direction, his fingernails scratching at Brian's scalp, his chest burning. Brian keeps his hand on Bob's throat while his vision sorts itself out and he takes a small, shuddery breath.

He doesn't look at Brian as he reaches down and wraps a hand on Brian's cock, doesn't look at him as he brings him off fast and doesn't say anything about how Brian has a hand on Bob's throat the entire time. He also doesn't say anything about how next time it will have to be more than that.  
==

"Did you set the alarm for earlier? I have to stop by the office." Brian rolls on top of Bob's back and tangles the sheet up over his feet.

"I remembered." He doesn't know why Brian always feels the need to remind him of things he could take care of. Bob turns his head so he can see some part of Brian. He talks to his shoulder. "If this fucking bruises, Schechter, and I have to make small talk with your people like that, I am kicking your ass later."

Brian kisses the back of his neck and rolls over with Bob's blankets. "Not if I tie you up first."


End file.
